I'll Wait My Turn
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: One shot. Song fic. Time slip. Naruto comes to find Sasuke. And makes a deal that leaves his sanity hanging on rotted chakra threads. The line between love and hate is a very thin one that blurs with time. Sometimes cruelty is mistaken kindness..


**Disclaimer!** _I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for bad language and semi graphic mature story content.  
Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!_

_Oneshot, song inpired fic.._

**-I'll Wait My Turn-**

It had been almost three years since Sasuke had seen the dobe. He often sat in the outer courtyard gardens of Orochimaru's fortress and thought about how things were. And how they could've been. He was tired from the days training and perched in his usual tree for his daily brooding. He was mainly wondering what the moron and the rest of team seven had been doing without him there. Then he realised sound nins and some of Orochimaru's strongest henchmen were darting past him in absolute terror. Before he could move to see what was going on a man walked with a feline grace into the inner compound from the forest.

Something about the feel of the strangers chakra bothered Sasuke. It felt famillar and forgein at the same time. Remaining silent he watched from his distant and hidden vantage point from the tree top. Shocking strips of blood red streaked the strangers semi long vibrant golden blonde hair. He quirked up a eyebrow upon catching sight of the mans furry red card shaped animal ears. His other soon joining the first in shock at the glimpse of the long sleek blonde furry red tipped tails. He studied the odd way that the man tilted up his head like an animal sniffing at the air around him. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat when he finally focused on the mans upturned face and his whisker like scars.

Sasuke 'That's Naruto!'

He had grown up. Sasuke could'nt deny that. Though he was still lithe he was no longer soft but completely hard muscled. And as much as it hurt to think he was also probabally the taller of the two of them now. His face angular and attractive. Nothing could have prepared him to see the blonde come strutting into the heart of sound the way he had. Carelessly humming to himself all the while dragging some poor soul behind him like a reluctant dog on a short leash. The tattered flithy being was whimpering pathetically and cowering at the blondes heels. The rope tied around the person's neck and broken hands sometimes slackened only to snap taunt the next second. Immediatly jerking them fowards sometimes pulling them off balence enough to end up with a harsh face plant into the dirt. The blonde never stopped or seemed to notice or even care when the person he was leading behind him fell. He merely continued on dragging the person until they managed to get their feet back beneath them.

Seeing the way Naruto was grinning he knew that the dobe knew exactly where he was hiding. Sasuke sighed and dropped from his tree branch silently and stood waiting on the path. In an instant he was standing directly in front on him. His sharingan had'nt even been able to follow the blonde's movement. And Sasuke found himself face to face with a stranger wearing a warped and older version of his childhood friends face. Mocking him with sharp canines over full upturned pink lips, with a smile that did'nt seem to reach his now slitted eyes. His laughter and the red taint in his once blue eyes held a sense of dark amusement that sent Sasuke's mind reeling. This person, this thing. It was'nt his dobe. His Naruto. But at the same time it was.

Naruto "Ah. There you are Sasuke-teme. I bought you a present!"

With that Sasuke found the flithy being shoved to it's knees bowing at his feet in front of the demonic blonde. Naruto slid his almost delicate looking long claw tipped tan hands up both the bowed persons upper arms gentley.

Naruto "Now, now. Be a good boy. Look him in the eye and tell him just how much you're sorry while you still have the chance."

The person on the ground remained bowed trembling. Dirty raven colored hair matted with dirt and blood shadowing their face. Naruto's ears laid back and he growled a warning deep in his throat making the person shudder and tremble alarmingly. Then the blonde viciously began to sink his sharp claws into the pale exposed flesh beneath his fingertips one by one. Blood welled quickly and raw half choked screams accompanied each word and gouge as the blonde spoke.

Naruto "I said I want you to look him in the eye and apologise. You know what I'll do if you don't."

With that the person lifted thier head and Sasuke found himself to horrified to speak or move.  
Staring up at him with wide absolutely terrifed, pain and tear filled red sharingan eyes, was the bane of his very existence.

Naruto "Go ahead do it. Say it."

Sasuke "Itachi!"

Naruto "Yes, yes. Weaselfuck extraordinare! In the flesh even! Now say what I bought you to him to say you rat faced fuck."

Itachi's eyes pleaded with him before he began to screech in desperation "KILL ME SASUKE! PLEASE! PLEASE KILL ME NOW! HE-"

Naruto growled in annoyance, a card shaped ear twitching before he smacked the older man upside the head knocking him out.

Naruto "Useless fucking rat... Oh well! No matter! On to other more important things!"

Sasuke was to shocked to object as the blonde picked up his bonelessly limp, fabled untouchable brother slinging him over one of his now strong broad shoulders. And he could only stare after him as he walked off his tails swishing behind him. Both of the people who effected his life the most disappeared into Orochimaru's lair through the dark archway enterance. Sasuke forced himself to move and began to slowly follow. His eyes still seeing how Itachi's blood ran down his arms. And how each droplet had dripped off his pale dirty fingertips leaving a trail of red across the garden walkway stones. The white roses in the sidewalk beds now tainted and filth covered with red by their passing.

As Sasuke walked he realised the halls we're filled with many dead and dying sound nins. He began to run only to turn a corner in time to see Naruto laughing and slaughtering Orochimaru's other guards effortlessly. His brother still hanging limply over the blondes shoulder. In fact Naruto did'nt seem to even notice the added weight. He threw his head back and howled with laughter his tails knocking away shurikan and kunai. With one he lashed out and wrapped the delicate looking long furry appendage around a guards waist. The man was instantly ripped in half by a slight twitch. Blood and gore spashing the ceiling and walls. The other guards realised that they could'nt stop the monster the blonde had become and fled. Tilting his head to the side he looked over his unoccupied shoulder still chuckling darkly. Promptly fixing the raven haired male standing behind him with his slitted red gaze before openly grinning.

Naruto "Hurry up and show me the way. I'm getting bored now that Oro-chans guards don't want to play with me anymore."

Sasuke forced his legs to move and tried to ignore the fact that they was walking over mangled bodies. He fell into step beside the blonde ignoring the strewn about and disembodied limbs. Naruto merely smiled wider then humanly possible. He had went to alot of trouble to keep his promise due to this bastard. And the scent of fear coming from the man at his side now made his blood sing and dance with joy. He could even taste it.

Sasuke "It's this way.."

They walked side by side in silence down the long dark cold stone tunnels.

Naruto "What? No questions? Or does that massive pride of yours not allow you to ask me?"

Sasuke stopped walking to stare at the monster his friend had become over the years. What could he say? He swallowed hard as he was suddenly aware of the fact that both his hands and feet were binded instantly by silky tails. Another sliding slowly around his pale throat. He almost moaned at the sensation. But had managed to hold it in while staring into the blondes impossibly slitted amused eyes. It fascinated him how they shifted from crimson to a deep vibrant pulsing purple then sapphire blue and back again.

Naruto could feel the bastard trembling. But the thing that bothered and disturbed him was the shift in Sasuke's scent. It was'nt just fear now. No not entirely fear at all. He could feel his grin spreading even wider. Sasuke could lie to him but not his now keen nose. And apparently he could never lie to himself either. Power is power after all. And absolute power indeed corrupts absolutely.

Naruto growled low in his throat pulling the helplessly bound raven haired sharingan user against his chest. Leaning in he licked the wide eyed mans cheek. Then his neck before biting into the wretched seal that caused his down fall. Sasuke could'nt hold it in anymore and moaned loudly. His entire body shuddering as he tilted his head back in submission. Never realising he was completely baring his throat to a demon willingly.

With one last lick at the blood he had drawn Naruto released his hold on Sasuke. He watched him land harshly in a limp heap on his ass upon the cold stone floor. He tilted his head back and began to laugh then. It was a deep rich rumbling sound. And it was nothing like what Sasuke remembered from the blonde boy he had known as a child.

Naruto "Yeah, I see. I know for sure now Sasuke. I've pretty much known it since the day you tried to rip my heart out."

Sasuke stood up shakily and stared in open confusion at this famillar stranger. His emotions whirling out of control. He felt excited and sick at the same time.

Sasuke "See what? Know what?"

Naruto merely smiled "I'll tell you later when you'll understand. For now though I need to go see a certain snake. Business you know. And just so that you know. You was'nt the only reason I came here."

As he started to walk away that was when Sasuke realised that there was a deep vicious gash across the leaf band he wore.

Sasuke "Wait! You're a missing nin? What the hell happened Naruto? You can at least tell me that."

Naruto continued on walking "Your retard of a brother here ruined me. That's what happened."

Sasuke ran to catch up and fell back into step at his side "How?"

Naruto "Simple really. I'm not human anymore. I'm a demon. You're a genius I'm sure you can figure the rest out."

Sasuke "They exhiled you because you're..?"

Naruto laughed "A demon? Of course not. It's the villages fault that I'm like this. I can go back whenever I feel like it. I just exhiled myself after I willingly merged with my demon."

Sasuke shuddered "Why would you do that?"

Naruto smirked at him motioning to his limp brother still hanging over his shoulder. "You can't extract what no longer exhists. And besides Kyuu hated this fucker and Orochimaru more then I ever will."

Sasuke shook his head "Okay but that still does'nt explain why you're here."

Naruto "Simple. We keep our promises."

Sasuke "We?"

The blonde paused in front of the main chamber doors sighing and shook his head.

Naruto "You still don't get it do you? I'm Kyuubi. Though I got to admit it's odd not talking to "him" anymore. Every idea and concept I have now is merged with the way he seen it. We became the person, the being that you see now. And by promise I meant my promise to Sakura-chan. And Kyuu's for what this bastard done to us."

Naruto pushed open the doors and walked in with Sasuke trailing at his heels. The blonde quickly smacked the raven haired male behind him upside the head with a tail knocking him out. Orochimaru stood up from his chair his gold eyes narrowed. Kabuto promptly stepping in front of him.

Naruto sighed looking at his closest friend and rivals crumpled form "Sorry but I can't have you interrupting me Sasuke-teme."

He shifted his attention back to the sound nins "You remember me right you old snake bastard? I'm here because I have a deal for you. I'd like to trade Uchihas with you. You can have mine for yours. I think you'd much preffer this one as a vessal anyhow right? You can mark him now if you want. He won't even try to fight you off once he wakes up. He'd see your company and body snatching as a improvement and favor."

The blonde moved in a blur instantly standing directly in front of the two sound nins. He carelessly dropped Itachi's limp form at their feet with a dull thud. Then broke into a fit of dark laughter seeing the shock on thier faces. The sound of his laughter made even Orochimaru's neck hair raise up on end in warning. Not wanting to miss his chance to mark the fallen man he bent over Itachi and bit into his neck.  
All the while watching the blonde from the corner of his eye warily. Once the base seal was formed he sat up. Forming a few quick hand seals he smacked his open palm over the older Uchiha's forehead. A slave seal forming instantly. Satisfied he stood up facing the fox demon.

Orochimaru "Is Sasuke-kun all that you want from me you little monster?"

Naruto "Sheesh what bad manners! And of course not. That IS the most dangerous S-rank crim nin Itachi Uchiha you know. I even left his legendary sharingan form eyes still in tact for you. And I just put him in your hands pratically with a bow. I could be filthy rich from simply ripping off his wretched head for the bounty alone. Even more so from selling his eyes and DNA on the underground market. What I want is simple. Sasuke. Konoha left alone. And for you to teach me one thing. And before you start thinking about killing me and shit. I want you to understand something. I'm not human anymore. You know I had Kyuubi sealed inside of me. I've completely merged with it. Became it. And unlike you, taking my head off won't even kill me. It just pisses me off. You can feel free to ask him when he wakes up. He got quite desperate in his attempts. Amusing really. I liked how his partners screamed and begged me for mercy. The leader was especially fun, I ate his heart."

Orochimaru swallowed hard obviously shaken. This man, no creature destroyed the entire Akasuki. And was immortal now.  
The one thing he longed for. And he knew that if he tried anything at all he'd be dead in a second. Fox's are clever and vicious animals and this man was even more so because he was now a demon.

Orochimaru "Fine. What do you want to learn from me?"

He was met with a dark fanged grin, ears perking up, and tails swishing at the blonde mans heels in excitement. His red slitted eyes calculating and cruel. "Simple really. I want you to teach me your resurrection jutsu."

Kabuto "Why that one?"

Naruto's grin grew even wider at the medics seemingly stupid question. "Oh you'll see someday Kabuto-kun."

* * *

Orochimaru's wide eyed red gaze swept over the village of Konoha years later from the mountain top. It was huge. And was the most powerful of all the villages. In fact Konoha had united all of the hidden villages and was the head and protector of all the other nin nations now. Beneath him was the Uchiha district. But it was'nt empty as he had expected. No, not at all. Suddenly he understood what the demon had intended all along. And why he wanted to learn what he had asked to learn. The blonde beast was sitting in the main houses center garden on a stone bench beside a fountain. He was aimlessly petting the sobbing raven haired mans head that was resting in his lap. A pink haired woman was happily playing with her set of dark haired twin boys out from them ignoring the scene. Orochimaru felt his stomach churn in discust as Sasuke's half muffled words carried to his ears. 

Sasuke "I did'nt want this. Not this. I did'nt... Please.. Please make them go away Naruto, make it stop.."

The blonde laughed pushing the pale sobbing raven haired mans head from his lap. He stood picking up his kage hat and shrugged, his tails swishing behind him from beneath his robe. Leaning over he kissed the pink haired woman's forehead and patted Sasuke's shoulder as he walked by him.

He spoke quietly over his shoulder "They were always more important to you then us. You should be thankful Sasuke-teme. I went to alot of trouble to give you you're precious clan back and then some. Even you're brother after the snake shed him. Now be a good boy and go help your mother make dinner. I'll be home soon. I need to go shoo off a pest at the moment."

Sakura smiled up at him amused "Don't be in such a rush Naruto. You have all the time in the world really. Send some anbu teams to take care of whatever it is."

Naruto laughed "Nah. It's not worth their time Sakura-chan."

With that said he was instantly gone. He moved so quickly Orochimaru's transplanted eyes could'nt even follow him. Then he was instantly standing on top of the hokage tower looking up at the monument staring directly at Orochimaru. With a wave and mocking grin from the fox demon. The snake sannin shuddered and fled as swiftly as his feet would carry him. Even he knew what happened to a snake if it came down to fighting a fox. He never told Kabuto what he saw that day. And made it a point to never show himself again. Or go anywhere near fire country.

* * *

The moon was full and high in the dark star strewn night sky. A cool wind whipped around Sasuke ruffling his now long hair making him shudder. He stood alone on top the mountian monument staring out at nothing. His thoughts on how the hell his life had became like this. Was what he done really that bad? Hot tears ran down his pale cheeks as he silently sobbed to himself. He had everyone and no one. Was this how Naruto felt growing up? 

Naruto "You deserve to suffer every tear you cry."

Sasuke jumped in surprise and turned watching as his demon hokage friend came to stand beside him.

Sasuke "Why?"

Naruto "You broke me with your cruelty Sasuke. I figured I'd return the favor by ironic kindness."

Sasuke "You call this kindness? You're sick!"

Naruto "I loved you back then you know. And you still threw me away. I understood then that you can only live for and love one person at a time. And to you, power is everything. So I became powerful for myself. And to get your attention."

Before he could react Naruto had him bound with his tails. And was blasting thru hand seals even his sharingan could'nt follow. Then just as suddenly the blonde was kissing him almost viciously, tears pouring from his slitted red eyes. And his demon fused blood was pouring from his mouth down Sasuke's throat making him choke and gag. When he pulled away he stood staring up at the moon resting his head on Sasuke's chest with a soft sigh.

Sasuke shuddered and gritted out his words through pain clenched teeth. "W-what the hell did you just do to me!"

Naruto "I simply finished what Orochimaru started. It's okay Sasuke I gave you an existence like mine. Be happy. You have the power you've always wanted. And we'll have all the time in the world to work this shit out between us."

With that the blonde was gone leaving Sasuke to fall writhing and choking on the ground, his entire body burning. He felt his nails and teeth lengthen and the wings ripping from his back through his shirt then. He was close to fainting. But he still made out the blondes whispered singing as he walked away tails swishing before the darkness overtook him. Sasuke knew then that he was damned beyond anyway he had imagined possible. And it was entirely his own fault.

Naruto "I'll wait my turn. To tear inside you. Watch you burn. I'll wait my turn.. My promise is a promise, Sasuke.."

_We'll rise above this  
We'll cry about this  
As we live and learn_

_A broken promise  
I was not honest  
Now I watch as tables turn_

_And you're singing  
I'll wait my turn  
To tear inside you _

Watch you burn  
I'll wait my turn  
I'll wait my turn

_I'll cry about this  
And hide my cuckold eyes  
As you come off all concerned_

_And I'll find no solace  
In your poor apology  
In your regret that sounds absurd  
And keep singing_

_I'll wait my turn  
To tear inside you_

_Watch you burn  
And I'll wait my turn  
To terrorize you_

_And watch you burn  
I'll wait my turn  
I'll wait my turn_

_And this is a promise  
Promise is a promise  
Promise is a promise  
Promise is a promise_

_I'll wait my turn  
To tear inside you _

_Watch you burn  
I'll wait my turn  
I'll wait my turn_

_A broken promise  
You are not honest  
I'll bide my time  
I'll wait my turn_

**Placebo-** _Broken Promise_

**Jeez over 400 hits and only 3 reviews? How freakin depressing.. This is my first try at a dark theme. ****REVIEWS and those whom leave feedback are loved!**


End file.
